Fairy Tail in Azeroth: Into the Cataclysm
by Shadowwolf1997
Summary: When a mysterious book leaves many of Fairy Tail's best Wizards and some of their strongest allies stranded in Azeroth on the Eve of one of its most defining events, how will the wizards adapted to this new, shattered world? Follow them as they navigate the damaged surface of Azeroth and do what they can to help, searching for a way home and a way to reunite their scattered family.
1. Prologue

Fairy Tail in Azeroth: Into the Cataclysm

**Hey everyone this is Shadowwolf1997 with a new story, which I just couldn't keep out of my head after reading Count Chaos's Fairies in Azeroth. The early chapters might resemble his a little but I will definitely try to make it original. I do not own Fairy Tail or World of Warcraft, they belong to Hiro Mashima and Blizzard INC respectively. My story is set during just before the Cataclysm to Mists of Pandaria and may go on from there and as for Fairy Tail, I'm making it about two months after Tartaros but the guild wasn't disbanded, why you ask? Because it's fiction and I can.**

Magnolia, a peaceful town in the country of Fiore. Residing within the city was the number one guild on the Ishgar continent, the most rowdy, destructive, and lively guild, known as Fairy Tail. The guild was full of hustle and bustle as usual, but were there was usually a brawl or major argument raging, there was now a furious cleaning and tightening up as the various members of the Guild were working overtime to finish up the week long cleaning spree to make sure the Guild Hall was clean and set to order before they left. The Midsummer's Eve Festival was unlike the other parades and parties the Guild hosted.

The Midsummer's Eve Festival was a time when Fairy Tail annually stopped accepting jobs, closed down for a few weeks, and let its members go off on vacations, either as individuals or in groups. Most of the guild had already left for their said vacations. But the rest were about to set off on an all expenses paid vacation sponsored by the master and several residents of Magnolia as a thank you for all the good the Guild does for the city and its people. Many of the core members of the guild were going to attend, even Gildarts had returned in time to be part of the celebration.

They even invited the Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, and Quatro Cerberus Guilds, but do to hosting their own guild events, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus could not attend. But still representatives from the other three guilds were due to arrive at any time.

They had even invited Crime Sorciere to the Midsummer's Eve Festival, but only Meredy could attend as Jellal had something of great importance to complete and thus he could not make it to the celebration, much to Erza's disappointment.

In the meantime however, said Fairy in particular was making sure that the preparations were going off without a hitch. "Jet, Droy, once you've finished cleaning the rooms I want you to place this banner in front of the Guild Hall. Once you've done that you're free to finish your packing." Erza Scarlet, the strongest female wizard in the Guild spoke with a strong tone of authority in her voice as she "directed" her guildmates to their tasks.

"No worries Erza, me and Droy just finished with the last room. We'll have that banner up in no time." Jet said with a smile as Droy picked up a banner that had "_Fairy Tail is closed for the Midsummer's Eve Festival, no jobs being accepted_" written on it. Jet and his old friend left to complete their last assignment before they could finish packing.

At this Erza smiled and looked around the guild hall to see her other friends finish their own tasks. Laxus, Elfman, and the Thunder Legion had finished gathering all the luggage while Mirajane and Lisanna had just finished cleaning the bar and were gathering the last of their things together. Meanwhile Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia were finishing sorting out gifts the guild had received from the townspeople as one more thank you for all their hard work.

The peace of the moment was destroyed by the sound of a crash followed by two shouting voices that Erza knew very well.

"Watch where ya going stripper, now look at what you made me do."

"How is this my fault flamebrain, you were the one not looking where you were going?"

Releasing a sigh of exasperation and anger, Erza turned around, and with a glare that would have frozen the blood in even a dragon, focused on the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice Make Wizard along with Natsu's best friend and partner Happy, all three of whom had stopped arguing and were looking like they were staring the devil in the face. Right next to them was a pile of crashed suitcases and bags that the two wizards had been holding before they had literally run into each other.

"Natsu, Gray!" Erza's tone definitely didn't sound very cheerful at that moment, "I specifically told you that there will be no fighting before we leave on this trip. You will behave or I will be forced to "remind" you of your promise to at least hold off until we reach our destination."

In response Happy, Natsu and Gray all responded with "AYE" before they ran to pick up the fallen luggage and carry it over to where the rest had been gathered.

Smirking at the display Laxus walked over to Erza and said, "Now all we need is for Gajeel and Lily to comeback with the tickets and we're all set."

Smiling at the progress Erza replied, "That's good to hear, and knowing those two they should be back any minute now."

There's an old saying, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," and at that moment the doors to the guild opened wide as Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlily, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Romeo and Cana entered through the guild doors. Gajeel and Lily were carrying nearly three dozen tickets for all the mages and exceeds from their guild and the accompanying guilds how had been invited. Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and Cana had arrived to the guild with a few more gifts from the townspeople and their own luggage for the trip.

"Hey Titania me and Lily got the train tickets just like ya said. And unlike Salamander we didn't blow anything up." Gajeel said with his signature smirk.

Of course upon hearing this, Natsu turned his attention towards the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What was that metalhead? You want me to come over there and turn you into slag?"

"Just try it flame brain, we still got time before the train leaves for me to still kick your ass."

Before the two Dragon Slayers could start their next grudge match, Erza but a stop to it and with three very simple words, "Knock. It. Off."

"Yes Ma'am." was the only reply that left the two Dragon slayers mouths as they went utterly still and were currently sweating bullets.

Order having temporarily been restored to the guild, the rest of the fairy tail mages went about putting the finishing touches on cleaning their Guild Hall. Cana went to speak with her father and the master, Laxus and the Thunder Legion finished gathering and putting the newly arrived luggage into the already giant pile, eighty percent of which was Erza's stuff but no one was stupid enough to point it to the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail.

Juvia had almost immediately attached herself to Gray's arm and started gushing over her "beloved Gray" much to the Ice Make Wizard's unease. While this was going on, Wendy and Carla went over with the Straus Siblings to help Levy and Lucy finish sorting all the gifts for the guild.

As Makarov watched his guildmates finish up the preparations, smiling as they worked hard to get everything in order, he looked up at the clock. Thoughts of the Alvarez Empire still troubled the old Guild Leader but he was determined to enjoy one last Midsummer's Eve Festival with his beloved guild before he would disband the guild to meet with the Alvarez Emperor. It may not be the smartest thing to do all things considered, but Makarov felt he owed it to his guild for one last happy memory before he was forced to break their hearts. However today was to be a happy day and Makarov would see it through to the end of the vacation for his children.

They still had a good two hours before their train departed and it would take no time for the guild and its guests to make it to the train station. Now at any moment the representatives from the guilds that had been invited would show up and then they could get on their way.

In fact, just as Jet and Droy came in from hanging the banner in front of the guild, the doors once again opened to reveal five figures, three were obviously people, and two were definitely cat shaped.

"HELLOOO Fairy Tail." Sabertooth's new master Sting shouted as he, Rogue, Yukino, Lector, and Frosch entered the guild hall all of them carrying their luggage.

Smiling Natsu walked to meet the White Dragon slayer, giving him a high five, "Glad you guys could make it, when we get there we can have a real party."

"Yeah no doubt, and thanks for inviting us to this, means a lot, especially after what happened at the games." Sting said, being completely genuine about it as well.

"Don't worry about it, that's all in the past besides you guys were a big help with Tartaros. For now let's just focus on having a great time." Natsu shouted eagerly, with Sting and Lector both eagerly joining in.

While this was going on Yukino went up to Lucy, a carefully wrapped gift in her hands, "This is Sabertooth's gift to Fairy tail as a thanks for inviting us. We are very grateful for you including us in your celebration."

Lucy smiled as she took the gift from Yukino, "No problem, it's our pleasure and thank you for the gift Yukino." Yukino smiled at Lucy's comment and the two began to talk about the upcoming vacation.

Rogue went up to Gajeel and shook hands with the older dragon slayer, a small smile on the Shadow Dragon Slayer's face and a smirk on the Iron Dragon Slayer's face.

"What Sting and Yukino said, it's a pleasure to be here." Rogue stated, actually sounding happy as he spoke.

"It'll be good to have ya along kid." Gajeel said, surprising many people in that he was _genuinely _happy to have Rogue come with them.

"Fro thinks so too!" The little green exceed in the frog suite said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well looks like we have arrived just in time, the party looks like it may start any minute now." A familiar voice spoke up, causing Gray to look toward the entrance to the Guild Hall and smirk. "'Bout time you got here Lyon, here I was just starting to think that you had gotten lost."

Standing in the doorway was Lyon Vastia, one of the strongest mages in the Lamia Scale Guild, in his hands his luggage for the trip. Smiling at the taunt Lyon responded with one of his own, "What and let our master's junior student go around making a fool of himself? Ur would never forgive me for something like that."

Smirking the two gave each other a high five as Jura Neekis and Chelia Blendy then walked into the Guild, both also carrying their luggage. "It's good to see everyone in such high spirits." Jura's deep voice resonated through the room.

Then he turned towards Makarov and offered him a gift, "From Lamia Scale to the Fairy Tail Guild as our thanks for your most gracious invitation."

Smiling as he accepted the gift Makarov responded, "And the Fairy Tail Guild gratefully accepts this gift of goodwill from our friends the Lamia Scale Guild."

While Jura, Makarov, and Gildarts all began to talk among themselves, Chelia went over to Wendy, the two sky slayers embracing each other as the spoke of how excited they were for the trip.

"Looks like the two of us arrived last." A new voice coming from a pink haired woman who stood in the entrance to the guild.

"So it would seem." A deeper voice came from her companion, her violet hair flowing down to her back. At her side was a sword in a white sheath. Their bags were held in their hands showing they were all ready for the vacation.

"Kagura, Meredy you both got here just in time." Erza said, a smile upon her face as she looked at the two female wizards who had just entered the guild hall.

A small smile upon her face Kagura turned to face Makarov and also handed him a present, "This gift is a symbol of Mermaid Heel's appreciation for being invited to attend your celebration, we are most honored."

Taking the gift with a smile Makarov responded, "And Fairy Tail gratefully accepts this gift from the ladies of Mermaid Heel."

As Makarov was taking Kagura's gift, Meredy was handing her gift to Juvia with a smile "Hey there Juvia, long time no see, this is me and Jellal's gift for Fairy Tail. He also wants to apologize for not being here right now but something came up."

Smiling at the one woman she was sure wasn't trying to steal her beloved Gray, Juvia responded, "It's alright we understand."

Watching the whole exchange was Lyon, who had brought a gift for Juvia but he noticed one certain thing about Meredy, 'She's cute' being the only thought going through his head as he stared at the pink haired girl.

"Here let me take that present for you Lyon." Wendy had come up to the frozen ice mage, who dumbly nodded as he continued to look at Meredy and handed the gift to Wendy, still staring at Meredy.

As everyone was getting ready to leave as the finishing touches were being made in the guild, Happy flew in with another present. This one was different from the others however in that the wrapping was slightly worn and didn't look all that impressive.

"Hey master, someone left one last present for us outside." The blue exceed said flying up to the short guild master and handing in the package. Looking at the package Makarov was not really sure what to make of the semi beaten package, but simply shrugged his shoulders and was about to set it down with the others when Happy spoke up again.

"Hey master since we're about to leave any way and we have so many presents already, why don't we open that one. Since it was the last and it's right there we can do it real quick."

"Now Happy the train is going to leave soon, and we don't want to miss it…" Makarov began only to be interrupted by a pink haired dragon slayer.

"Come on Gramps what's the rush, we still got over an hour before the train leaves, one little present ain't gonna make us late." Natsu had on his trademark grin as he gave a surprisingly logical reason to go ahead and open the present.

"Might as well Gramps, after all you know how he can get. Let Flame brain open a present now so we don't have to hear about it later on." Gray said.

"What was that Stripper, you wanna go?" Natsu angrily shouted, lighting his fists on fire.

"You wanna try me Flamebrain? Well I'm right here." Gray said, assuming his Ice Make stance.

Now they immediately felt the shadow of fear passover them as Erza glared at them, "Stop. It. Right. Now." With those four words another brawl was avoided as the two wizards froze in fright.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breathe, Makarov made his decision, "Fine Natsu and Happy, you can open the present, and only that present and then we are going to leave so we can make it to the train station and load our luggage before we leave."

Grinning in excitement, Natsu and Happy both tore the wrapping off the package, and then removed the lid from the box. By this point everyone had gathered to see what was in the box. When Natsu took the lid off the box, the contents were revealed to those gathered.

A large book lay in the box, obviously old as its red cover was worn with a few small tears in it, while the corners were covered in gold that gave off a bright glow and were completely unscathed. What was really attention grabbing was the stylized Raven with its wings flapping towards the viewers and red rubies as eyes that stared unblinkingly at those looking at it. Under the Raven in a stylized script was the title of the book. The title read "_The Book of Medivh_."

"Aww man, just an old book, I thought it was going to be something good." Natsu groaned in disappointment. Happy however looked like he was going to cry, "I thought it was going to be a fish." The blue exceed spoke in distraught tone.

"Why would it be a fish, that doesn't make any sense?" Carla spoke with an annoyed expression as she slapped her fellow exceed in the back of the head while Lily looked on shaking his head at the antics of the younger exceeds with a smile on his face.

Before anything else could be said, Lucy grabbed the book from Natsu. As Lucy looked at the book, Levy and Yukino appeared at to either side of her. All three literature lovers were looking at the old book in confusion.

"What about it Shrimp," Gajeel asked as her turned towards Levy, "you know anything about this antique?"

"I don't think I've ever heard of a book of that title before." Levy said as she looked at the old tome. While she was easily one of the most well read people in all of Ishgar, she knew she hadn't read every book, but she should have at least heard about such an old book.

"Nor have I ever heard of this Medivh before. You would think that when a book is named after someone that their name would be known." Yukino said in confusion as she stared at the book.

Lucy also shook her head, "Sorry guys I'm lost too, I've never even heard of anyone called Medivh, let alone a book written by someone of that name."

"Levy might I see that book please?" Makarov asked as he held out his hand. Levy passed it to the old master, who began to inspect it as soon as it was in his hand. "Hmmm… I must say I too have never heard of anyone by the name Medivh and usually when a book is titled after someone it is usually because that person was rather well known the book was written by said person and they were of great importance." Makarov said as he scanned the book wondering who this Medivh was.

"What do you mean by someone of great importance master," Elfman asked the short guild master who continued to scrutinize the strange tome.

"What he means Elfman is that the book could be a grimoire of some kind written by a powerful or perhaps a treatise of military strategies compiled by a great general or something of that effect." Gildarts put in his own two cents while also proving he wasn't an S-Class wizard in terms of strength alone despite his sometimes goofy demeanor.

Makarov nodded his head at Gildarts's explination before also adding, "But that in turn adds more layers of mystery to this book. If it was a spellbook of a powerful mage, especially one containing great powers it would be far more well known. Even the books of Zeref, despite their dangerous and forbidden knowledge are far from obscure, and even books written by fairly weak mages could serve as well known guides for younger and less experienced wizards. And most military stratagems would of course be more well known, especially if they have tactics that have proven effective on the battlefield. So for all that it is strange that none of those present have heard of the book or its author before today." Makarov was no frowning somewhat as the mystery of this _Book of Medivh_ deepened before him.

However as he was distracted Makarov didn't notice Natsu walking over to him until the Dragon slayer reached out and grabbed the book and with a smile said, "Well what's the point in talking about what could be in it and why not just open this puppy up and see whats inside?" The young mage said with a somewhat simple minded if not surprisingly practical solution to the problem.

Sting smiled as he walked up to Natsu, "Natsu's right we can stand around talking about this thing all day but that won't make us figure out what this thing is any faster. So I say we open this thing up and see what's so important about it."

Both smiled as they opened the book to some of the first pages and began to inspect the contents of it.

"W-wait you can just open that thing!" Lucy screamed as she ran up to Natsu, Yukino fast on her heels as she stopped in front of Sting, " Lucy's right Sting… we don't know if any dangerous or defensive enchantments have been placed on the book if it is indeed a grimoire or spellbook. You could accidentally trigger a defensive mechanism designed to prevent people from reading it." The two young celestial mages were attempting to prevent the reckless dragon slayers from causing a catastrophic incident.

Lisanna and Rogue were attempting to back the two celestial wizards, "They're right Natsu as long as we don't know what that book is it could be dangerous." Lisanna spoke trying to reason with her old friend while Rogue turned to Sting, "I know it seems overly cautious but in this situation it may be better the er on the side of caution while the book remains a mystery to us." But in their haste to try and talk down Natsu and Sting, they had failed to notice everyone else in attendance moving closer to get a peak at what the mysterious tome had within its vast pages.

And they all stopped what they saw what was written within the book, or that is to say if you could call what was in there writing from their perspective. Many of the words were written in some strange form of writing that many of the wizards couldn't place, even ones such as Freed who could read several other alphabets to utilize his runes couldn't make out much. And the letters the mages could recognize were all scrambled and not in any foreseeable pattern, with words and sentences seeming to abruptly end and then restart and some words seeming to have capital letters in places such as the middle or end of some words.

"You know, I'm aware that I'm not the best guy at this sort of thing but most of this is like any alphabet I've ever seen, and what letters I do recognize look like they've been turned into letter soup." Sting said as he continued to try and make sense of the context of the book, a deep frown on his face as he continued to come up with nada.

"Well all that worrying for a book that ain't even readable. Maybe that's why none of us have heard of this Medivh guy… maybe he comes from some far away country or this is just some pretty elaborate prank someone's given us. Cause that's either another country's alphabet or gibberish someone made up" Gajeel said with a surprising amount of deductive reasoning… ya know if it wasn't completely against his nature some of the others would have been inclined to believe he was some kind of detective.

"Man that's not fair, either there is something cool here and we can't read it or someone's messing with us. One of 'em disappointing and the other get me all fired up to find the guy who thinks it a good idea to mess with Fairy Tail on the Midsummer's Eve Festival." Natsu said with a groan as he was trying to decide between which emotion, disappointment or anger, he should be feeling right now.

Hold on Natsu," Levy said suddenly as she took the book from the dragon slayer's hand as she began closely inspect the tome, she smiled to herself before exclaiming, "I knew it this book isn't written or in a foregin language or alphabet… it's been magically encrypted." That statement got everyone's attention as they stared at Levy.

"Hold on how do you figure that Levy?" Bickslow asked as he tried to make heads or tails of the book.

"Well when I was learning solid script magic I learned many ways to encrypt books and how to distort the letters to make a normal letter look like a strange symbol. This happens to be one of the more advanced ones I learned and one I use myself sometimes to keep some people from prying into my favorite books." she said that last part teasingly as she glanced at Gajeel who turned away and muttered something like 'can't prove anything Shrimp' while Lily glanced at this partner a smug expression that read 'busted'. "And besides we could read the title…if this was a book in a foregin language, I doubt that the title would be something we'd be able to read as well." With that bit of logic dropped Levy continued in to how she knew it was encrypted.

"And anyway, while it's hard to notice at first some of the words are normal but they're lost among all the strange symbols and mishmashed words that you don't really notice them, its like hiding a piece of quarts in a mound of diamonds… you get so distracted by all the shiny and attention grabbing jems you fail to notice the more familiar stone right in front of your face."

"I guess that's a good way to keep people from noticing not every word's gibberish but if you know what to look for sounds a little easy to crack." Cana said from her position near her father, who was also looking a little curious at the artifact.

As many of the others present were digesting that information, Happy asked the one that was on everyone's mind, "So can you unencrypt it Levy?" The blue exceed asked with a great deal of excitement.

Levy looked down at the exceed before smiling and saying, "You bet I can just sit tight and give me a second." and then began using her hands to write a series of strange runes in the air while saying some kind of incantation.

"H-h-hold on Levy, if someone went to the trouble of encrypting this thing it stands to reason they didn't want people looking at it." Lucy said trying to get her friend's attention and reason with her, but to no avail as the small blue haired mage finished the incantation, and the book glowed a bright red color as the words and symbols began changing and rearranging themselves. In fact on of the pages changed completely with all the words vanishing and a map now appearing on its page, and it was a map none of the wizards had ever seen.

On it was four continents to each of the cardinal directions with a few large islands and smaller land masses towards center, and in the center seemed to be a representation of what must have been a _MASSIVE _whirlpool if the spiral shape that was larger than some of the islands stood for what he thought it stood for. And on the bottom of the page with the map there was a word: _Azeroth_.

"Wow," Natsu said as he peered over Levy's shoulder to get a better view, "you think this is a part of Earthland we haven't heard about yet."

"I don't know Natsu," said Erza as she came over to look at the map, this seems to expansive to be to the east of Ishgar and Alvarez is to our west. "Maybe this is just some sort of fairy tail and Azeroth is the setting and Medivh is the hero of the story."

"I think that would be a good theory Erza," Lyon spoke before adding, "except it seems Levy's spell didn't have a total effect. Look most of the words on the next page are still illegible and make now sense." And true to his word Lyon was right, most of the wording on the next page was not legible to the wizards, all the strange symbols were gone, but now it did resemble a different language, but not one any Fairy Tail or the other guilds were familiar with."

"Hold on Lyon not all of them," Natsu spoke out as he pointed to the top left corner of the page next to the map, "we can read this part right here." Grabbing the book from Levy Natsu then proceeded to read the sole line he could make out, "_By the power of the Guardian we beseech thee to return us to Azeroth_."

Rubbing his head in confusion at this Gray said, "Ugh… well if this is a story like Erza said must be out of order if the characters are asking to be returned somewhere in the first few pages."

Before anyone could comment on this however the book began to glow a deep scarlet that illuminated the entire guild hall as the book shot out of Natsu's hands and began floating in the air, the pages rapidly turning as the glow grew larger and larger.

"Everyone get back!" Makarov suddenly shouted as he began to gather his magic power, Gildarts and Jura right behind him as all three were cursing themselves for not being more on guard and getting ready to destroy the book. But none of the three could attack, as many of the younger wizards had beaten them to the punch and where now in the way. But before any attack could truly comence, red ropes of light shot out of the book latching certain wizards together and somehow shutting of their magic power.

"What the hell is going on" Natsu shouted as he, Lucy, Romeo and Happy were tied together by one of the light ropes. Across the hall a similar scenario was playing out as more and more of those present were lashed together by the seemingly unbreakable ropes of scarlet light. "Natsu what the heck is going on?" Romeo shouted as he desperately tried to break the rope, "No idea little buddy but keep fighting it." Natsu said as he tried to also snap the rope.

Gray and Juvia were the next group to be bound, and given the circumstances not even Juvia was happy despite being so close to Gray.

Wendy, Carla, and Chelia were all bound to Erza, all trying to break the powerful magic that had them bound.

Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Droy and Jet were the next group rounded up, with the Iron dragon slayer doing his damndest to break free with help from the others.

Next were Lyon and Meredy tied together while Cana and Laxus found themselves in the same predicament.

Bickslow and Freed were lassoed by the same light as Gildarts while Evergreen was tied with the Strauss siblings.

Makarov and Jura found themselves struggling to break free of the rope that bound them together while Yukino, Sting and Lector were caught as Rogue, Kagura, and Frosch were in the same boat.

The bright scarlet light that had engulfed the guild hall was now growing in strength and was now swelling to consume the entire building.

"GRAAAAAH… DAAAAAMMMMNNITTTTT" Natsu shouted as he and everyone else were consumed by the light.

And then everything went dark as the light faded and the book landed with a thud… in a now deserted and empty guild hall as in the distance as train station sounded a last call to leave.

Far away from the town of Magnolia in Fiore a lone figure rested on hill in the middle of a tranquil meadow of bright oranges, golds, and even blues, meditating while also just taking a moment to appreciate the beauty of his temporary resting spot of this distant planet. However the serenity of the figure was disturbed as he felt the pulse of power from one of his few tomes of power he had created of his many long decades, specifically the one he had left behind in Earthland after and extend stay in that strange but wondrous planet.

He however could not stop his quest through the Great Dark and his study of the Twisting Nether in his bid to find ways to foil the machinations of the enemy, or enemies as he corrected himself.

Besides how could he help those who had unknowingly triggered one of his spell books, before amusing himself with the idea of them reaching Azeroth and contacting him from his beloved world. Letting himself smile at the admitted pipe dream the old magus stood up before continuing on his way.

As he continued on his way, Medivh wondered how the people of Earthland would fair on his world of Azeroth, and how it would change them. He also pondered as he began walking through the meadow how _they _might change Azeroth.

**AN: Well this is finally done… been sitting on this one for years. Any way for the folks of my other stories worry not I have about four papers for school to write this month and that has gotten the creative juices flowing for the first time in years. No my homework will come first, otherwise I will answer to my dad and that is **_**NOT **_**a conversation I want to have but I think a few other stories will be getting an update soon. Thank you all and don't forget to leave a review if you're so inclined I enjoy looking at them and seeing if I can use them to improve.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival in Redridge

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own the rights to either Fairy Tail or World of Warcraft… that honor goes to Hiro Mashima and Blizzard respectively. I'm just doing this thing for the fun of it. Also I'm going to have a little fun with the time of when some of the Fairy Tail characters arrive. At most some will arrive maybe a month "earlier" or so there won't be any major time shifts. Also I will be changing the rating from T to M to avoid any trouble. Now before anyone asks, some groups will help the Horde, and some the Alliance, and others will be neutral, helping out the factions of Cataclysm. It'll be rarer on the Horde side cause the cast of Fairy Tail is mostly human and the Horde lead by Garrosh currently and we all know his feelings of humans. Now when they learn these aren't the same kind of humans as the ones they've been fighting, he will tolerate them a little more… but not by much, while those such as Baine and Vol'jin will welcome their help.**

**The Arrival in Redridge**

In the skies of the world of Azeroth, all appeared normal as the two moons gave off their lights and the sun luminated the other side of the world. Despite war looming on the horizon as the Alliance and Horde were now engaged in their newest conflict following the downfall of the Lich King the world still turned. The first skirmishes and battles had already rocked Ashenvale, the Barrens, Hillsbrad, and the Arathi Highlands. The aftermath of the Wrathgate and the Battle of Undercity and the ramifications were only just beginning to form waves that would rock Azeroth, but unbeknownst to most of the peoples of Azeroth, save the shamans who knew something was wrong but unable to tell exactly what, was the disturbance among the elements who were becoming more distant and more volatile.

But for now, that was all to take a back seat for the immediate future as across the globe, thirteen bright flashes of crimson light appeared across the continents of Azeroth, most of these flashes lasted no longer that ten seconds. Another strange thing about these lights was that they had occurred over the course of two months, with the last now occurring at midday in the beautiful region of the Redridge Mountains in the north of the Kingdom of Stormwind, currently the most powerful of the surviving Human kingdoms of Azeroth. Just to the Northwest of Lakeshire, the Capital of Redridge, in the Redridge canyons, the bright crimson pillar of light flashed shining like a bloody beacon, and within a few moments was gone, in its place were three humans and one exceed.

Natsu was the first to begin rousing himself after twenty minutes, trying to get his bearings while also attempting to recall what had just happened. He remembered getting ready for the Midsummer's Eve Festival, the strange book, and then the bright red ropes of light that had grabbed him and his friends. What happened after that was hard to describe. It felt like he had been of the longest, most unforgiving vehicle ride in his life while his body was twisted and turned in every direction as he hurdled at speeds he didn't even think possible. But despite all that he felt fine overall with the twisting and warping feeling more odd than anything else. All around was a bright red space that seemed to stretch on forever as he flew toward who knew what. He vaguely felt the presences of Romeo, Lucy, and Happy, but he couldn't see or hear them in the bright red void. At last the red void became brighter and brighter to the point the Dragon Slayer had to close his eyes in an attempt to stop the burning sensation in his eyes, and then everything went black.

Finally opening his eyes as he sat up, Natsu shook his head as he slowly started to take in his surroundings. Around him were a few somewhat high mountains with a lot of more, much higher mountains far in the distance, all made of some kind of red rock. Looking to the side he saw that many of the surrounding mountains were actually divided by a few small canyons, the deepest couldn't have been more than a hundred feet deep. That didn't bother Natsu so much, getting down wouldn't be that difficult, but that was a problem for later. He also noticed a vast forest to the east and south of the canyons, and from his spot on the mountain the dragon slayer could also make out a giant lake in the center of the valley that the mountains all surrounded, and when he squinted he noticed what appeared to be a bridge that spanned the lake and led to what Natsu thought could be a town but a lot of trees and smaller mountains and hills prevented him from seeing anything on the side of the lake closest to him.

'All in all, not a bad place,' Natsu thought to himself as he continued to look around, 'it's no Magnolia but I wouldn't mind living here or at the very least coming here for a little relaxation, but I have no idea where in Fiore I am and I've been to practically every inch and this place ain't ringing any bells.' As Natsu tried to figure out his current predicament, he noticed something else.

"OH SHIT the others I've got to find them!" Natsu shouted as he shoot up. However, before he could begin his search, Natsu was suddenly overcome by just how tired and weak he felt. And to top it off, his magic didn't feel right, like a light on a foggy night, you knew it was there but it seemed to be out of reach. Trying to ignite his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, he noticed that while his hand lit up as usual the flames were real weak compared to his usual power. He could probably still knock out that Bora guy from when he met Lucy, but anything much stronger seemed out of reach.

"GGGGGGAAAAHHHHHH" The Dragon Slayer shouted as he canceled his magic, "I'll figure this out later, right now I need to find Lucy, Happy, and Romeo and then track down everyone else. Anything other than that can wait for now." With this declaration Natsu began using his enhanced senses to try and locate his friends and smiled when he picked up on Happy's fish tinged scent, Romeo's bonfire-like scent he had due to his fire magic, and the sweet, calming scent he had come to associate with Lucy since he had first meet her, and they were nearby too!

Wasting no time, Natsu took off in the direction of the scents, hoping to find his guildmates that had been snagged by the same rope of light as him. After a quick jog of five minutes, Natsu was relieved to find his friends in a small clearing with a few trees overlooking one of the canyons. Happy was laying on Romeo's stomach while the younger mage was on his back, appearing to still be knocked out. Lucy was leaning against a tree, looking to all the world as if she was just taking a nap.

Smiling as he walked up to her, Natsu began shaking her shoulder, trying to rouse his guildmate. "Hey Lucy time to get up now come on, this isn't the time to be napping." A frown coming to the sleeping mage's face as she slowly began to open her eyes.

Which left Natsu very surprised when her eyes suddenly snapped open and Lucy let out a piercing shriek as she struck Natsu sending him flying six feet. Her scream causing Romeo and Happy to both bolt upright, both startled and caught off guard by the sudden noise that pierced the formerly quiet clearing.

Quickly calming down as she got her bearings, noticing they were no longer trapped by the strange ropes of light, Lucy also noticed the now laid out Natsu who was groaning in pain as he was rubbing his face.

"Uhhhh…. what the hell Lucy, I was just trying to wake you up, no need to hit me." Said the very indignant dragon slayer as he continued to rub his abused head as Lucy started chuckling in embarrassment. "Sorry Natsu, the last thing I remember was those ropes grabbing us and you must have just caught me off guard. I didn't mean to hit you, honest."

"Ah whatever its no big deal," Natsu waved the matter off as he was in to good a mood from finding his friends alive and well, no accident was going to but a damper on that, "I'm just glad I was able to track you guys down."

"Speaking of which bro," Romeo spoke, taking in their surroundings, "any idea where we are cause this doesn't look like any part of Magnolia that I'm familiar with."

"No clue little buddy, I've seen just about every part of the kingdom and I can tell you that this place doesn't remind me of any of it." Natsu answered as a frown came to his face, how were they supposed to find the others if they didn't even know where they were in the first place?

"What about you guys," Natsu asked, turning to Happy and Lucy, "either of you know a bunch of red mountains surrounding a massive lake?" Both Lucy and Happy shook their heads, "Sorry Natsu but I don't know of any red mountains in Fiore, and certainly not any surrounding a giant lake." Happy said with a frown while Lucy was shaking her head as she closed her eyes, "Same here Natsu, I couldn't tell you where we were if our lives depended on it. All I remember is that book and those ropes of red light and…." Suddenly Lucy eyes snapped open as she turned to Natsu in fury, "and you reading from that book that put us in this mess!"

Natsu gulped in fear as he tried to placate the celestial wizard, "N-n-now hold on L-Lucy, it was an accident…" but his attempt to explain about how he couldn't have know what would have happened and that he technically had just looked at the words without meaning to say them out loud was silenced as Lucy pounced, leaping at her idiotic guildmate and proceeding to begin clobbering him.

"Should we do something?" Romeo asked Happy as the two watched Lucy attempt to murder Natsu with Happy only shaking his head with a smile, "Nah, I say we let them do their thing its how the show that hey LIKE EACHOTHER." The blue exceed finished with a laugh that was cut off by a rock to the face from Lucy, "Your next if you keep that up cat!" Before returning her attention to Natsu and began verbally tearing into him for their predicament, though really it was now more just Lucy venting than actually blaming Natsu.

Shaking his head, Romeo than began to notice that something felt off. Looking down at his hands Romeo began attempting to summon any of his rainbow fires but found that the most he could do was get a small spark that barley lasted more than two seconds. He also noticed just how exhausted and drained he felt since waking up. "Hey what's the matter with my magic, and why do I feel so weak?"

Romeo's question got the attention of the others and caused Lucy to stop her abuse of Natsu long enough for the Dragon Slayer to speak, "Oh yeah I wanted to tell you guys, when I was looking for y'all I noticed my magic seemed weaker and when I tried to call up my Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, I was only able to draw up maybe a small bit of my magic power. As it stands, I couldn't compete in the Grand Magic Games, let alone fight Tartaros."

Natsu's statement forced all the Fairy Tail mages to realize that, indeed, their magic power was all but gone, and they all felt the effects of fatigue, as if they had just come out of a major fight with one of the other powerful guilds of Fiore.

"Uh now that you mention it, I'm tired, but I'm pretty sure me and Natsu had a giant breakfast this morning before we were getting ready for the festival, so that can't be it. Man, I could sure go for a fish right now." Happy groaned in dismay, not just at their situation, but also at the lack of tasty fish for him to eat.

"Happy, we've been transported to who knows where, separated from most of the others, our magic power is practically zero for the time being, and to go back to the first point we might not even be in Fiore anymore, and your main concern is that we have no fish?" Lucy's expression was one of pure deadpan disbelief as she tried to piece together the little exceed's reasoning.

But before anything more could be said or done, a foul odor reached Natsu's nose as around the same time his hearing picked up the sound of running and rustling of bushes and leaves, followed by a loud cackling sound.

Acting quickly, he quickly grabbed Lucy and jumped forward, barley dodging the crude axe that struck the ground where they had been mere moments before. Once Natsu had cleared his opponent's strike range, he quickly set Lucy down before dropping into a fighting stance and turning to face their attacker, and what he saw was unlike anything he had ever seen back in Fiore or all of Earthland for that matter.

It looked like a short man, if a man had been fused with a hyena. It was dressed in what seemed to be ragtag leather armor that looked ready to fall apart and its axe was in the same boat, looking more like some kind of rusty cleaver than a battle ax. The stench from the thing made him want to gag as the thing started to cackle once again as it spoke showing off his mouth full of yellow, razor-sharp teeth, "Redfang find much food, me take you's corpses to Yowler, and Redfang be rewarded much meat."

Glaring at the strange creature, Natsu put himself between the mutant hyena and his friends, "You can try you mangy fleabag, but your making a big mistake messing with wizards of Fairy Tail."

If the creature was confused by his words it gave no indication, instead releasing a kind of howling growl before it charged, swinging its axe at the Fire Dragon Slayer, who, while drained of magic had not lost his impressive physical abilities, dodged to the side and delivered a swift kick to the creature's back sending it flying.

As the creature hit the dirt, it sprung back up and this time chose to charge at Romeo, who was currently defenseless without his magic power.

"HEY," Natsu shouted as he quickly leapt to intercept the whatever it was before it could attack his friend, "your fight's with me you freak leave him alone!" Natsu proceeded to tackle their attacker and the two rolled away toward the edge of the canyon, a nice hundred and thirty feet down, with the creature ending up on top as it tried to bite Natsu with its grisly fangs. "Natsu be careful!" Lucy shouted with worry as she had now placed herself between the two fighters and Happy and Romeo, armed with a large branch for a club in case the thing got any ideas about repeating its little switcheroo attack. "Don't worry Lucy I got this." Came the confident reply as Natsu continued to hold of the strange hyena creature.

"Redfang kill you and feast on you's flesh and gnaw you's bones," the creature snarled as it raised its head and prepared to take a chunk out of Natsu, who now gave his own vicious smirk, "Sorry to disappoint you "Redfang" but you'll find I don't do down that easy." And with that he brought up his fist to the creature's nose, causing it to rear back in pain, which Natsu took advantage of to use his legs to propel the creature off of him…. And straight off the edge of the canyon headfirst.

A piercing howl broke the air as the creature screamed, which was abrubtly cut off followed by a large _thud_. Going to the edge of the canyon, Natsu looked down over the rim to see their attacker lying at the bottom of the canyon, laying still as a rock as the ground around its head turning red.

"Natsu…" Lucy started to ask as she and the others walked up to him, "i-is that thing…" "Yeah" the Dragon slayer quickly cut in knowing what his friend was going to ask while also holding out his hand to stop the others from coming to close to see the aftermath, "its dead. Must have hit its head when it landed." Natsu probably would have felt bad for accidentally killing the creature under most circumstances, but in this instance, its insistence on eating him and his friends and its attack on Romeo had him not to broken up about it cracking its skull after a fall down the canyon.

"Hey guys," Happy spoke up from his position behind Lucy's leg, "that thing mentioned handing us over to a "Yowler" or something like that, do you think that was his leader or something, cause wouldn't that mean there are more of these things around here? While Natsu can fight one on one with these things all day, as we all are now any more could be trouble."

Lucy nodded at one of Happy's rare moments of wisdom as she turned to Natsu, "Happy's right. At full strength an army of those things couldn't match you and me, but as we are, you're the only one who can fight since without my magic I can't even properly use my celestial whip, we need to either find civilization or a place where more of those things won't be a problem."

Natsu perked up as he considered something, "Well I don't know if there's anything close by but earlier I saw a large stone bridge that goes across that lake, so there's probably a town or something close by." The others were all too happy to hear that news. "Alright then," Romeo said, "let's find a way down to the ground that doesn't involve going head first over a cliff." Nodding at the young mage, the group of Fairy Tail wizards began looking for a way down to the floor of the maze of canyons, Lucy being sure to mark a passage that would lead to a break where they could get to the forest and make their way towards the lake.

Unbeknownst to the wizards, their battle hadn't gone unnoticed. Across the canyons, hidden in a thicket of trees and bushes, lay in wait four creatures the members of Fairy Tail had never encountered before, scouts of the Blackrock orc clan, currently scouting Redridge for their long prepared invasion.

Korman Bonesplitter had served the Blackrock clan since the days of Blackhand. In fact he had been one of the few of Blackhand's supporters to survive Doomhammer's purge when he had assumed command and had contented himself with following the true Warchief's sons, Dal'rend and Maim into the Black Tooth Grin clan. He had continued to serve faithfully from the first to second wars when he had followed Da'rend and Maim in the creation of the True Horde despite what Thrall's boot kissers would have others believe by labeling them the "Dark Horde." Although if he was honest, Dark Horde had a more intimidating ring to it.

But back to the matter at hand, he and his patrol of two other grunts and one of the new dark shamans the Dark Horde had been training had witnessed the pillar of red light and gone to investigate and had come across the group of humans and the strange cat creature they had with them, viewing them through his spyglass. They were unlike most humans Korman had seen over his long life. Firstly, their method of dress didn't really match what the inhabitants of Stormwind usually wore and the cat creature was something he had never seen before. The elder male wore an open vest and what appeared to be a waist coat over a set of white trousers with sandals for foot wear and a white scale pattern scarf around his neck.

The younger male was dressed nearly identical to his senior, probably an attempt to imitate him, as Korman knew younger individuals were keen to do of those they looked up too, with the differences being his green trousers and plain orange scarf.

The male humans both sported strange red tattoos on their shoulders and their hair was some of the strangest colors he had ever seen. The older one had a bright pinkish shade to his hair while the younger's ranged more towards a dark violet. But it was the female that got his attention in a dark manner. She too had the same tattoo as her companions on her hand, but hers was pink instead of red. Her large bosom, especially for her apparently young age, would make any red-blooded male fill with lust. And while Korman would never claim to be an expert in human fashion choices, compared to what he had seen human females wear in the past, this girl's clothing fell more in line with what a female orc would typically wear in how much skin it showed. And her long blonde hair was tied with a series of blue ribbons to round out her appearance.

She reminded him of the Draenei females from the sacks of Karabor and Shattrath, their screams for mercy or death in that musical language of theirs as he and his fellow warriors had their way with them still gave him fond memories, as did the screams of the human women who had suffered a similar fate following the fall of Stormwind in the First War.

It had been a while since Korman had been able to indulge in such pleasures, and he found himself looking forward to indulging in such activities again.

Through his spyglass Korman had witnessed the pink haired human's fight with the Gnoll. He had to admit that for a human of his age, or as a human in general, he was well built and had made short work of his adversary, with no weapons to boot. But against his patrol, they would make quick work of the elder male, the younger one could possibly be captured to become a slave in Blackrock Mountain's mines with the other human prisoners and Dark Iron Dwarves, the cat could possibly be a tender snack, and Korman already had a multitude of plans for the young female, all of which he was sure to enjoy, her not so much, but she would have years to learn.

Turning to his patrol he let a vicious smirk grace his face as he gave them their orders, "Looks like we've caught some fresh meat boys, lets go have a little fun with them." The dark chuckles that erupted from his warriors was all he needed to hear before they began to climb down their way to the canyon floor, cautious while they were doing so, no need to bring the attention of anymore Gnolls this deep in their territory down on them after all, this prize was theirs.

It had taken them what was probably the better part of an hour, but the Fairy Tail mages had finally managed to find a safe, climbable way down from the top of the canyons to the bottom. And thanks to Lucy's observations from earlier and Natsu's keen senses, they were able to make their way out of the labyrinth in relatively good time. But the exhaustion which had accompanied them since they woke up in this strange place started to take its toll on the three weaker mages.

"H-hey Natsu," Lucy panted out as she was leaning against a tree, Happy gasping for air not to far away while Romeo was bent over gasping for breath, "can we take just a quick break? I know we need to keep going but the three of us need a quick breather." Looking over his shoulder at his three struggling friends, Natsu found that he didn't have it in him to deny their need for rest before replying, "Sure thing Lucy, you guys rest here for a bit, from the looks of it we still have a few hours before it gets dark and now that we're out of those Canyons all we need to do is head in the direction of that lake and we'll find that bridge in no time"

Signing in relieve the three other members of the small group collapsed against a tree while Natsu decided he might as well relax to by laying against a large stone. But while his friends closed their eyes and slightly dozed off, Natsu was wide awake and keeping his eyes, ears, and nose out for trouble. The run in with that strange hyena creature was still in his mind and he remembered Happy's theory of there being more about, and he wasn't about to run the risk of him and his friends being ambushed by one of those things.

As it would turn out, Natsu's vigilance would prove to be a boon to his group as it wasn't even fifteen minutes into their rest before a strange scent hit him. While it lacked the absolutely disgusting stench of the hyena creature, but it did resemble the smell of someone who hadn't been able to bathe in days, like a few hikers and explorers he had run into before, and what ever it was, the scent _was not_ human, but something completely unfamiliar to him, and that put him on edge.

"Look alive guys, now's not the time to be sleeping, we got company." Natsu said as he quickly got into a fighting pose, putting himself between his still vulnerable friends and the direction of the strange scent.

His actions quickly waking up his companions as they shoot up from their light sleep, as the bushes in the direction Natsu was facing began to rustle. "All right you bastards come on out I know you're there and I don't have all day to wait for you to get over your stage fright." Natsu shouted in annoyance as he began summoning up whatever magic he had, his instincts telling him that unlike the creature from before it would be necessary to bust out his Fire Dragon Slayer magic.

A deep rumbling laugh came from the direction that Natsu was facing as four strange creatures he had never seen before stepped out. Unlike the creature from before, these guys were _massive_ the biggest reaching just over seven feet tall while the shortest still towered at about six and a half. All of them were muscled like championship weightlifters that would make Elfman envious. They had a deep gray skin tone with a greenish tint to it with large tusks jutting out from their lower jaws, some of which had metal piercings that gave them an even more intimidating look. Three of them wore a combination of leather and mail armor, the two smaller ones armed with large mallets with heads as big as Natsu's while the leader was armed with dual axes that were clearly much better made than the piece of junk the creature from earlier had. The final one was dressed in a black robe and armed only with a staff, and Natsu knew immediately which one of them was the wizard of the group, but his magic, which Natsu found he could still sense, was had a feeling to it that was just as dark as the curse power of the demons of Tartaros, if not worse, no that wasn't right, it felt corrupted, twisted into something it shouldn't be.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream ripped from Lucy and Happy's throats as they hugged each other in terror, "MONSTERS!" Romeo was looking just as shocked as the others "What the heck are those things, I've never seen anything like 'em?"

"Haha, I'm impressed little human that you were able to detect us, no wonder you were so able to quickly detect and dispatch that Gnoll from earlier. But you'll find me and my warriors a little harder to handle."

Putting aside the fact that the thing that had attacked earlier was apparently called a Gnoll, Natsu spoke again, "Yeah and just what the hell are you pal. I've been all over Fiore and fought things like Vulcans and demons but I've never seen anything like your ugly ass face. Just what in Earthland are you?"

At this the one in the robe frowned as he turned to his leader, "So strange that these humans have never seen or heard of orcs before, after all our races have been killing each other for nearly thirty years now, and this Fiore and Earthland they speak of, I have no recollection of any land bearing either of those names or these Vulcans the boy speaks of?" Nodding his head at the words of his dark shaman Korman spoke, "Well, we will just have to interrogate them for answers later after we've subdued them and taken them back to Render's camp." Turning back to the humans and the strange cat creature, "Now why don't you make this easier for us and just come along quietly?"

"Yeah right ugly," Natsu snarled, "whatever you got planned can't possibly go well for us so why the hell would I go along quietly?"

A dark chuckle came from Korman's throat, "Well if you must know what we have planned for you and your friends, we'll take our time torturing you for information, then probably make you and the younger one slaves to work in the Blackrock Mountain mines or serve as meat shields against the forces of Stormwind, we'll eat the cat, and as for the girl…" at this all four orcs turned to Lucy and gave her dark chuckles and lust filled stares, "I'm sure we can find many entertaining ways for her to prove useful to us." It didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant by that as Happy and Romeo both jumped in front of Lucy with angry glares.

Lucy went completely pale at that and the thought of these thing raping her chilled her to her very core. But before she or anyone else could fully react to this statement, Natsu gave a deafening roar as he charged the orcs.

"You freaks keep away from Lucy and the others you hear me!" Startled by the speed in which the boy had closed the distance between them, Korman and his group could do nothing as Natsu leapt in the air and lighting his foot on fire, delivered a devastating kick to the nearest orc, "Fire Dragon's Claw!" The kick landed with tremendous force, knocking the Blackrock grunt away and knocking him out cold. Natsu quickly turned on his heels stopping in front of Korman, "and Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang."

Korman was knock back as the claw like attack seared his body causing him to roar in agony, forcing him to drop one of his axes, before skidding to a halt and looking at the Human in complete disbelief at what he had just witnessed.

"That for even daring speak about wanting to rape Lucy, eat Happy, and enslave Romeo. Listen up you ugly bastard, no one threatens my friends while I'm around, and before I'm done here you're going to regret ever running into us." Natsu raged at the orc leader. Though his body was screaming from the use of his magic, Natsu ignored it for the time being, he would make these guys pay for threatening his friends if it was the last thing he did.

During his rant, the other orc grunt tried to sneak up on him and bash his head in with his war maul, but Natsu had heard him coming and had quickly turned and caught the weapon, albeit with some difficulty, these guys were strong, shocking the orc and leaving him vulnerable to Natsu's next attack, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"

The connecting punch to his gut completely knocked the wind from the grunt's lungs while also giving him severe second degree burns and throwing him about ten feet away.

However, Natsu was now the one caught off guard as a roar from behind him made him turn and meet the business end of a large fist with his face, sending him skidding along the forest floor. "Damn you boy, now I'll make you suffer for this humiliation." Korman was seeing red as he had been so easily knocked around by a _human child _of all things. His honor demanded that he make the boy suffer for the wound to his pride and his body.

But to his shock, the young human merely wiped the blood from his mouth as he glared at the old orc, "And if that's the best you got than this won't take long. I may not be in top shape right now, but it'll take more than that to keep me down."

Shock turned to rage as Korman charged the irritating human, who stood his ground and charged up another of his spells. As the old orc came in range, anger overpowering any higher reasoning skills he had, raising his axe to strike, Natsu leapt at him, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" and smashed his fist into the orc's chin in a devastating upper cut that sent him flying and out cold as he landed a good twelve feet from Natsu.

With a smirk and cheers from his friends, the now tired Natsu, having used up almost all of his remaining fire power, turned to the now alone and very startled dark shaman.

"Just you and me pal, and I can already tell that you aren't nearly as tough as your buddies napping right now. I'm all fired up now so take my advice and scram."

The dark Shaman couldn't believe what he had just seen, this lowly human youth had just taken out all of his comrades and was now threatening him, all the while bear-handed and wielding magic he had never seen before. But the blatant insult the young human had given him enraged him to no end.

"You're all fired up you say," the orc growled as he began channeling his dark shamanic magic, "then why don't I turn you into an inferno and reduce that arrogance of yours to ash." Finally finished in his channeling, he launched the Fireball spell at Natsu.

However, Natsu just smiled as he did something the Dark Shaman never thought possible… he CAUGTH the spell and then brought it up to his mouth and began stuffing it down as if it was a piece of finely cooked meat!

He could do nothing but stare as his spell was eaten in the span of five seconds, after which Natsu turned to the side and spat on the ground. "Blech… I don't know what you did to that fire pal, but the taste was awful, I never thought fire could taste _burnt_ but that what it tasted like, a steak that's all char. Seriously man, what did you do torture it before you chucked it at me." Natsu didn't know how close he was to the mark with that one with the dark shamans' perverse ways of bending the elemental spirits to their will, and frankly at the moment it didn't matter to him. With his meal he felt more power since he had come to this strange place and now he was going to use it.

"Ah well thanks for the meal you bastard, now why don't I return the favor."

"H-h-how is that possible…" the orc stammered trying to figure out how Natsu just did what he did, "no mage can do that, even a shaman would never attempt to consume fire… WHAT ARE YOU?" As far as the orc new, only the fire elementals could confuse fire that or… the Dragons!

"Who am I you ask?" Natsu grinned as he displayed the Fairy Tail mark, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail guild!" Natsu then displayed a vicious grin, "Now since you showed me yours, why don't I show you mine?"

Happy and Romeo both jumped up in the air with shouts of excitement as they knew what was coming while Lucy shot the orc a vindictive smirk and a smug stare, "I'd advise you start running buddy, you won't like what happens next."

Natsu leaned back as he began to channel his magic, taking a deep breath as he did so, and then let out a loud bellow, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The blast of fire magic far exceeded any thing the Shaman had ever been capable of and would have swallowed his spell twice over as it rushed towards him.

All the dark shaman could do was scream as he was engulfed by the flames, the magic searing his flesh and causing him unspeakable agony. The Roar probably only lasted eight seconds, but to the orc dark shaman an eternity might as well have passed.

After Natsu cancel his attack, gasping and sweating bullets from the use of nearly all of his magic power, but grinning triumphantly, the orc pitched backward and slammed into the ground, out cold but still alive. Lucy, Romeo, and Happy were all cheering as Natsu defeated the last of the orcs as they had called themselves.

"Ha that'll show you guys what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail." Natsu's satisfaction was cut off however when he felt his gut clench in pain as he fell to his nears. "Gahhh, what the hell is happening it feels like my insides are tearing themselves apart. My magic is going crazy, like its fighting something." Natsu wondered if that foul tasting fire was the cause behind this but couldn't dwell upon it as another wave of pain washed over him.

"NATSU" with a shout the other quickly ran to his side, with Lucy kneeling down beside him as she worriedly tried to figure out what was wrong with her friend.

None of them noticed that one of the Grunts that Natsu had previously knocked out had somehow regained consciousness and was now looking to settle the score. With a roar the Blackrock orc began to charge the Fairy Tail Wizards.

"Damnit just what we need!" Natsu spat out as another wave of pain hit him. With eyes wide with fear and determination however, Lucy grabbed a sizeable branch and placed herself between the orc and her friends with Romeo backing her up with a large rock he had found.

But as the orc was on top of them, raising his maul over his head to bring down on Lucy, an arrow came out of no where to skewer the hand that the orc was holding his weapon in.

With a cry of pain the orc dropped his weapon as he clutched his wounded hand. The sounds of battle cries caused the Fairies to glance over their shoulders, and to their immense relieve they found about a dozen armored soldiers were coming down a nearby hill while two more stayed back, the bows aimed at the orc. Before said orc could react, the lead knight charged him, bashing him hard in the face with his shield, which Lucy notice was emblazoned with a blue and yellow lion's head, once again knocking him out and breaking one of his tusks.

As the orc collapsed, his attacker turned towards the Fairies, and to their surprise knelt down beside them as his soldiers began spreading out and checking the orcs. "Sorry about the wait you kids, we would have stepped in earlier but than you," he said looking at Natsu and giving him a very impressed smile, "went and did all that work for us. Never in my life have I seen anyone use magic like that, let alone _eat it_, that was impressive son."

Letting out a pained smile Natsu replied, "Thanks, and yeah I get that a lot even where I'm from, now I hate to be rude but I think it's my turn to take a little nap." And with that Natsu pitched forward, unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Laughing as he shook his head, the lead soldier spoke, "Don't worry yourself boy, you've earned the rest." Turning to the others he introduced himself, "Hello children, I am Marris, Marshal of Lakeshire and all of Redridge. I am sorry that I delayed in helping all of you and will do my best to get you all to the safety of Lakeshire and taken care of in orfer to make up for it."

Turning to his men he shouted, "Check those orcs, if they're dead leave 'em but put the wounded in irons, we can interrogate them later at Lakshire."

"Finally," Romeo said with delight, "I'm tired of getting attacked by things all day, getting to rest at a town sounds great." "I know right," Happy gave in his two cents attracting attention from a few of the guards, "I hope there's some fish there too."

Romeo looked at Happy and gave him a bland look, "Happy, its called Lakeshire, something tells me there'll be fish."

One of the younger guardsmen turned to an old veteran and asked, "Did that cat just talk?" The old soldier just shook his head and said, "Listen up kid, this is Azeroth, that cat doesn't even break the top fifteen strangest things I've seen and that's just off the top of my head." Nodding his head the younger guardsmen quickly whipped his head around to his senior, "Wait, what's the strangest thing then?" While the older guard regaled his young counterpart with his tale one of the guardswomen came up to Lucy and began to check her over for harm.

"Don't worry dear" she spoke in a motherly tone when she noticed her look suspicious, "just making sure you're all right, you nearly got your skull crushed by that brute Marris took out, doesn't hurt to be too careful." Nodding her head, Lucy smiled, "Thank you ma'am."

"Marshal," one of the knights examining the orcs spoke up, "the three grunts are all out cold and sporting some nasty burns but nothing that isn't recoverable. The shaman on the other hand is about as well burned as ash, he won't last the trip back."

"Then gather up the other and put the shaman out of his misery, even those wretched Blackrocks don't deserve a death like that." Marris spoke with a grim professionalism.

Nodding the soldier took his sword from its sheath and raised it over his head, the Fairies turned to avert their eyes as he brought it down, and a sickening _skwwtch _followed and they knew the orc was dead.

"Thank you," Lucy said as she looked at the guardswoman, "you wouldn't believe the day we've had, and I don't know what would have happened if y'all hadn't…." suddenly the events of the day and her previous exhaustion caught up to her as Lucy slumped against the guard, who caught her to prevent her from banging her head on her breastplate. Romeo and Happy weren't far behind and soon all four Fairy Tail members were out cold.

Chuckling to himself, Marris reached over and picked up Natsu in a fireman's carry as his soldiers went about collecting the others, "Alright let's get these kids back to Lakeshire, we can figure everything out there, right now making sure these four and our three prisoners get back is our top priority."

The resounding cries of, "Yes Sir," that rang out in the clearing were all the Marshal needed to know his orders would be followed. So, the detachment of Lakeshire guards that had left to investigate the strange pillar of red light carried their charges back to the town of Lakeshire, unaware of the change that was about to come to Azeroth.

Far away, on a mountain overlooking the Redridge mountains, and lone figure had watched the unfolding battles the members of Fairy Tail had taken part in that day. He looked vaguely humanoid with a crimson robe that obscured his features. The strange red light and magic he felt had drawn him here, and he hadn't been disappointed, in fact he had been intrigued by what he found.

That boy in particular had interested him, his fighting style was so similar to how one of their kind would battle, and what he called himself, the "Fire Dragon Slayer" as he put it, brought out his curiosity.

"So, they're going to Lakeshire uh. I must inform the queen of these developments, hopefully they prove to be allies, Azeroth needs all the help it can get, a storm is coming."

Shifting into his true form, he took off, sensing that the world was about to be drastically changed.

He had no idea how right he was.


End file.
